Broad Objective: The proposed pilot research is designed to assess barriers and facilitators to enrollment of/atinos/as into clinical research studies from the perspective of the HIV+ patient, HIV Primary Care Provider, HIV Case Manager and HIV/AIDS research recruiter, limited information is known about the barriers and facilitators to research participation experienced by HIV+/atinos, includingcharacteristics of participantsversus non-participants, knowledge about referral barriers and facilitatorsat the HIV primary care provider level, and barriers and facilitators to research participation at the level of research study recruitment. It is anticipated that information from this pilot study will provide the framework for an independently-funded research project designed to test the efficacy of a culturally-sensitive recruitment strategy for Latinos/as that is initiated at the community clinic level. Specific Aims are to assess: 1. HIV+ Latino patient knowledge about and perception of access to HIV/AIDS clinical trials, 2. HIV Primary Care Provider confidence in identifying HIV/AIDS related health issues, confidence inability to appropriately refer patients to HIV research trials, and knowledge of where to refer patients for enrollment in clinical trials, 3. HIV Primary Care Provider perceived consistency in decision criteria for referral of patients to research studies, 4. HIV/AIDS Case Manager potential role as a venue for prompting patients to ask about clinical trial participation, and 5. HIV Research Recruiter perception of barriers and facilitators to Latino patient enrollment in clinical trials. Research design: The proposed pilot study will be carried out as a formative research study. Methods: In-depth, semi-structured interviews and knowledge surveys will be carried out with HIV+ Latino/a patients, HIV primary care physicians who are in a position to refer patients for clinical trials, HIV/AIDS case managers and clinical trial recruiters. Participants will be recruited from the EXPORT Shared Core, three local community clinics and UCSD HIV/AIDS clinical trials.